


Warm You Up

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Impala Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: You’re on a stake-out with Dean when you just can’t stand the cold weather any longer.





	Warm You Up

The morning had started out plenty warm, but as the day went on the sun disappeared behind the clouds and left the air chilly. You and Dean parked in what was the longest stake-out of your life. Eventually someone would make an appearance at this creepy old shack of a house and it would all be worth it. At the moment though, you were really wishing you’d just taken that call center job. At least you’d be getting paid to be bored and uncomfortable. You sighed and you were almost certain that you saw your breath. At some point you had leaned closer to Dean, but it hadn’t been a conscious decision.

 

“I’m fucking freezing,” you grumbled. “How much longer do you think?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Wish I knew, sweetheart. That thin little jacket’s not keeping you warm is it?” He looked over the back of the seat and shook his head. “We used to keep a blanket back there, but Sam much have taken it. You want my jacket?”

 

You eyed Dean’s leather jacket. Hell yes you wanted that on your body, but then Dean would freeze. “No, that’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

 

“You’ll be sick in there morning if you don’t get warm. At least come here.” He stuck his right arm over the back of the seat.

 

You were too cold to argue that one and tucked yourself into his side. When his arm wrapped around you, you were instantly warmer. “Smooth, Winchester,” you accused.

 

“Hey,” he shrugged. “Can’t let a lady freeze to death.”

 

“I’m not a lady,” you said. You tucked a cold hand between his thighs to prove it. Your hand wasn’t anywhere near his junk, but you both knew what he was thinking. Damn it was so warm though. Your hands must have gone numb before since you hadn’t realized how cold they were. Dean didn’t seem to have anything to say to you, but you caught him licking his lips.

 

You slid your hand up a bit further until you were almost touching him right where he wanted it. His breath caught in his chest.

 

“You know,” he said. “I can think of a few ways to get us both warmed up.”

 

You looked at him with a wide smile. “I was thinking the same thing.” Carefully, so you didn’t bump into the steering wheel, you climbed into his lap. You kissed the smirking grin off his face as his hands came up to palm your ass. The taste of his lips only made you want more until your tongue plundered his mouth. Dean was so easily made passive. He let you run your tongue around the inside of his mouth, sucking lightly on your tongue. You wanted his mouth on you, but also really wanted his cock.

 

You shifted back enough to get your hands between you. Still was impossible to get Dean’s pants off. He held onto you and moved until he was laying across the bench seat with you in his lap. You smiled at his clever positioning. You got his jeans down enough to free his cock. You leaned over him, still locked at the lips while you pumped him in your fist. His hands slid up and down your sides trying to decide where to grab. Meanwhile, you kicked off your shoes so you could get your jeans off.

 

Dean reached between the two of you to feel you through your panties. “You’re already soaked through.” he groaned. “That for me, sweetheart?”

 

“See anyone else here?” you smiled. You couldn’t wait any longer. The panties came off and joined your pants in the floorboard.

 

You situated yourself on the seat with one leg down on the floor so you wouldn’t lose your balance. Then you were sinking down on the thickness of Dean’s cock. He gasped your name as you surrounded him. His hands squeezed your hips in an obviously impatient way, but you didn’t move until you were damn well ready. The boy was thick to say the least. It took you a moment before you felt adjusted enough to move.

 

You held onto Dean’s shoulder with one hand and the other gripped the back of the seat. You rode him, taking deep with each downward motion of your body. Your panting painted the windows with fog. It definitely felt warmer now. Especially on the inside like his cock filled you with fire.

 

Dean laid back and let you ride him how you wanted. He moaned and breathed your name. His hands gripped your hips. You could tell he wanted it, harder, faster, and you smiled. You kept on going just how you wanted it, hips rocking down so you took his just right. Your head fell back on your shoulders as you chased your own pleasure. The sounds Dean made were still there, beneath your own. But damn he looked so pretty beneath you.

 

You could feel your orgasm climbing, building up, until it popped and pleasure crashed through you. You clenched down on Dean’s cock and heard him groan.

 

When you pulled off of his cock, he was still hard, still panting. You thought about being cruel, telling him to get back to the mission… but you took mercy on him. How could you not when he looked like that. Lips bitten red, hair a tussled mess, pleading wet eyes. You hardly had enough room to manage it in the limited space, but you got your mouth around his cock.

 

Dean’s head knocked hard against the door. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock. The length of it was so drenched in your pussy that you hardly tasted Dean underneath. That was until he came, finger digging into your hair, teeth clenched. You licked your lips clean and smiled up at him.

 

“You don’t think we missed anything important do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
